Spirited Away 2: Returning Home
by samm0910
Summary: It was 10 years ago, when Chihiro and her parents went into to the Spirit World. Chihiro wished she never left that place, leaving the only place that felt like home to her. After these long years, she finally finds her way back. What will happen then?
1. Chapter 1

**HI EVERYBODY! HERE'S MY FIRST FANFICT STORY. THIS STORY IS ACTUALLY LIKE A RE-WRITE FOR SPIRITED AWAY 2: RETURN TO THE SPIRIT WORLD (ALSO A FANFICT VERSION). HERE'S THE LINK TO IT IF YOU WANT TO READ THAT ONE: s/3261432/1/Spirited_Away_2_Return_to_the_Spirit_World  
**

**(YEAH...DON'T THINK I CAN ACTUALLY LINK THAT^^^)  
**

**THE PERSON WHO WROTE THAT STORY ^^^ MADE IT VERY GOOD AND INTERESTING. IT WAS ACTUALLY PERFECT ALREADY BUT I WANTED TO CHANGE SOME THINGS AND MAKE IT MORE INTO MY LIKING AND HOW I THINK IT SHOULD BE. SO, I'M JUST GIVING SOME CREDIT TO THAT PERSON AND HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE MINE TOO. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SPIRITED AWAY OR ANYTHING.**

Chapter 1: Years of Regretting

It has been 10 years… 10 LONG years and Chihiro still haven't heard a word from him. It was 10 years ago, when Chihiro and her parents were moving. They came across an abandoned theme park, where it lead to a place called the "Spirit World." It wasn't the world that people go to after they died, it was a place full of witches, monsters and of course, living spirits.

Chihiro remembered how scared she was when she was there. Her parents followed the scent of food that was meant for spirits and gobbled it all up. Yubaba, who was the witch in charge of the land, turned Chihiro's parents into pigs. Chihiro was then left alone, lost, terrified and confused.

Chihiro remembered everything there and she missed it. Her friends, her granny, even the mean old witch Yubaba, but most of all, she missed _him. _He was the one that had helped her when she was very young and he was the one that helped her again 10 years ago, freeing her parents and letting Chihiro go back to the human world. He was the boy that Chihiro dreamed of every night. No one could ever replace the spot where he stands in Chihiro's heart. He was Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, mostly known as Haku. He was the spirit of the Kohaku River. Haku had promised they would see each other again, but where was he now?

Before Chihiro had left the Spirit World, Yubaba gave her a test. If she failed the test, her parents would have stayed as a pig and she would stay in the Spirit World. Chihiro was actually smart enough to pass the test. From time to time, Chihiro would ask herself why she ever leaved. She missed Haku so much that she daydreams all the time.

"Why did I ever leave?" Chihiro murmured to herself.

"Are you okay Chihiro?" asked her friend.

Chihiro quickly snapped out of her daydreaming. Chihiro is 20 years old now and is attending an art school.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired waiting at this line-up." answered Chihiro.

"Well you better be awake for your nice class." her friend said.

Luckily, it was Friday today. Chihiro always loved the weekends. Every weekend, Chihiro would go to the remaining parts of the Kohaku River once she gets off work. Even though it takes her a long time to drive there, she knew that it was the only way for her to be close to Haku. Being apart from Haku for 10 years had often made her cry while being at his river. She missed him so much. When Chihrio gets some free time during the weekdays, she would go through the same path that lead her to the Spirit World, wishing that she'll see Haku again, but everytime she tried, it just lead her to an empty field of grass.

When Chihiro was off work, she drove at a steady speed to the Kohaku River. Most of the Kohaku River runs underground, below all the buildings, but there were still streams left of it. Chihiro sat by beside one of the streams.

"It's me again Haku, I know it's the same every week, but I really do miss you guys…especially you."

As always, there was no reply from him, but she continued anyways.

"Look what I drew this week; it's a drawing of me and you."

When she put the drawing away, she could feel her tears coming.

"Can you hear me? I shouldn't have leave. I wouldn't have if it weren't for my parents and if you haven't promised that we would see each again. I dream of you every night, hoping you'll come for me, but it's been 10 years Haku! I can't live forever like you, when am I going to see you?"

Chihiro started to feel angry now and tears were running down her cheeks now.

"Am I just the stupid girl that has been waiting for you for 10 years? Do you still remember your promise?"

She paused for a minute.

"It's getting dark now, I have to go."

As Chihiro started to get up, a few drops of her tears few into the streams of the Kohaku River. Now they were part of the Kohaku River.

**SO THIS WAS THE END OF CHAPTER ONE, STAY TUNED FOR MORE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Memories and _Déjà Vu_

Chihiro woke at the sound of her alarm clock. It was Sunday morning and was also another work day. She drove to a little boutique where she worked as hard as if she was working under Yubaba's rules. Visiting the Kohaku River has really been eating up most of her gas. That's why she has to work to pay off the bills. Chihiro's parents retired 3 years ago and moved into a more peaceful area. Chihiro often refused to move in with her parents. She knew she would miss her chance trying to go to the Spirit World.

Today was the exact day she went into the spirit world 10 years ago. Every year on this day, Chihiro wakes up with a smile on her face and had promised herself that she would go to the train station after work. By the time she was off work, it was the afternoon. She drove down the same path that her dad drove down. She remembered the little houses that were at the entrance. She also remembers the frog statue in front of the train station.

Chihiro stopped her car in front of the frog statue just like her dad did. The building didn't change much; in fact it looked exactly the same 10 years ago. She walked into the tunnel, hoping this time; it'll lead her to the spirit world. She passes by the dried up foundation and the old benches. She knew she was half way in. 10 years of sadness, 10 years of disappointment, 10 years of failing, she really hopes this time, it'll lead her to her real home.

When she came out of the tunnel, she immediately knew this was the place. She could feel the building talking to her once again. She walked up the path just like last time, passing the rocky roads. She then began to see buildings. The sky suddenly started to dark. Shops were starting to light up. When she looked behind, she could see that the path that she just walked through had become the water. Chihiro was so happy to realize that all of a sudden, she began to disappear.

Chihiro remembered that last time she was here, she started to disappear too, but Haku came to find her and gave her something to eat telling her it'll be fine. Her first thoughts were taking some food from the food stands, but she remembered that when her parents took some food last time, Yubaba turned them into pigs. Where was Haku when she needed him? Chihiro suddenly wondered, she had eaten the food from the spirits last time and Yubaba didn't turn her into a pig. Was it because Haku had given them to her? It made some sense. The food cannot be taken, it must be given. Chihiro thought that it would be worth a try, since she rather be a pig then disappear.

Chihiro ran to the nearest food stand and begged for food.

"May I have just a little piece of that food?"

"No! Go away you stinky humans."

Chihiro was on her knees now.

"Please just a tiny piece of that or even some leftovers, if I don't eat some food, I'm going to disappear."

"No human! Go away; you're making my shop stink."

Then a spirit that looked like No-Face gave her a piece of what looked like bacon. Chihiro took it and quickly ate it before she disappears anymore. As soon as she was done, she thank the spirit and left for the bathhouse.

**I'M THINKING OF UPLOADING A NEW CHAPTER EVERY 2 DAYS, PLEASE CONTINUE TO GIVE ME REVIEWS.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Her Return

When Chihiro reached the bathhouse, it was full of customers already. Chihiro really wanted to see what would have happen if she held her breath for the whole time on the bridge. Before she stepped on the bridge, she took a deep breath, held it and started walking. This bridge brings back so many memories to Chihiro. She remembered that this was where she met Haku for the first time. Last time she was here, she attempted to hold her breath, but a little frog surprised her. This time she wasn't going to fail. She finally reached the end of the bridge. It worked! No one noticed her. She really wanted to meet Kamajii first, so she went through the way Haku had told her.

"Kamajii!" Chihiro let out a happy shout.

"Hmm... a human, you're not supposed to be here."

"Kamajii... don't tell me you don't remember me. I'm you're granddaughter." Chihiro let out a sigh.

"Granddaughter? I don't have a granddaughter... wait I remember something. Years ago, a human girl came here and she became my granddaughter, so things will go well, but can that girl be you."

"Yes, yes, it's me Sen." Chihiro said happily.

"You came to visit us! We missed you so much ever since you left. Yubaba had kept on yelling at us saying even humans work better than us spirits." Kamajii said.

"Yubaba really said that!"

All of a sudden, 6 tokens dropped down.

"Well, I should go see her now. She's probably looking for me." Chihiro said.

"See you later then! Lin will probably stop by here soon." Kamajii said as she left.

The soot balls jumped around happily, but quickly got back to work knowing that Kamajii will start to yell at them.

When Chihiro approached Yubaba's door, she remembered to knock this time. The door knocker talked as soon as Chihiro touch it.

"Back again?" said the door knocker.

"Yup!" answered Chihiro.

The door opened.

"Do you know the way to Yubaba's office or does she have to pull you in again?" the door knocker chuckled a little as she said it.

"Thanks but I remember the way!" Chihiro said cheerfully.

Yubaba's office still looks the same.

"I've been expecting you, so what brings you here?" Yubaba asked.

"Ever since I left, I've been wanting to come back."

"What surprises me is that last time you were here, you made a big deal that you had to leave. Now tell me, why do you want to stay here this time?"

"Well… this time my parents weren't turned into pigs and this place had felt like my real home to me ever since I left."

"So, you're saying that if you're parents weren't turned into pigs, you would have stayed here."

"Yes, I wasn't so sure last time, but I can honestly tell that that this time I'm sure."

"So you decided to come back because this is the place you belong? Are you sure that it wasn't because of a certain river spirit, hmm?" Yubaba said with a laugh.

Chihiro started feeling embarrassed and her face was starting to get red. Yubaba can tell by her face that she had guessed correct.

"I knew I was correct. I could see something going on between you and my apprentice last time you were here."

"Your apprentice… I thought he quit."

"You're right. Thanks to you for giving his name back, he's not my apprentice anymore, but he still signed a contract, so he's still my employee. And I assume that you want your job back, am I correct? "

"Yes ma'am."

"But why should I give you your job? The damage you caused by letting No-Face in had given me a great lost."

"You had an oath saying that you would hire anyone who asks for a job."

"I already gave you a job last time, so that oath won't work anymore. Got anything else?"

" I heard people say that you said that I was a hard worker and that humans work even better than spirits."

"You think you could get this job back just because you're a hard worker. The damage you caused from No-Face made me loose so much money."

Yubaba started to get angry. Smoke started to come from her nose and ears. All of a sudden, something shook the office. It was almost like an earthquake. Things started to fall out of its place. Just then, Chihiro knew just the spirit that can cause this. It was Boh, Yubaba's spoiled son.

"MAMA!" Boh shouted

Yubaba quickly rushed over to the door to Boh's room. "Yes dear?"

"What's so loud and is that Sen who you were talking to."

"Hi Boh." Chihiro said.

"Sen, I missed you so much. What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to get a job."

"Mama, give Sen her job back!"

"Okay, okay, I'll give Sen her job back." Yubaba said with a sigh.

Yubaba pointed one finger. Again, a contract and a pen flew to Chihiro. Chihiro signed her name and asked.

"Is my name Sen again or do I get another one."

"Sen is fine, everybody knows you as Sen already. Why bother changing it again. Now go find Lin and get settled in. You will start work tomorrow."

As Chihiro waited for the elevator, she held tightly on her necklace that had her name on it. She said her name, "My name is Chihiro."

**I KNOW THIS CHAPTER MIGHT BE A LITTLE LONGER THAN IT USUALLY IS BUT IT'LL KEEP YOU GUYS WAITING. REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Old Times

Just like always, Lin was bringing breakfast to Kamajii. As soon as she got in, she started shouting with excitement.

"Kamajii! Kamajii! Guess whose back!"

"Sen."

"How do you know it's not Haku?"

"Easy, because I just saw her half an hour ago."

"Really? Where is she now?"

"She said she's going to see Yubaba. I told her you'll stop by soon, so if you wait here, you'll see her."

Just then the wooden door slid opened. Chihiro saw a woman with long brown hair talking to Kamajii. She instantly knew that it was Lin.

"LIN!" Chihiro cried out as she ran to her.

"Oh Sen, it's so nice to see you again. OMG look at you! You had grown so much."

"Lin, you look the same as always."

"Yeah, we spirits can choose to be what age we want to."

"That's not fair."

"You just don't to be older than your dragon, don't you?" Lin teased her.

Chihiro blushed. "Stop it Lin! I wasn't thinking about that."

"Don't worry. I'm just messing with you. He can be older if you like."

"Lin why don't you help me "settle in" as Yubaba like to say it."

"Okay then, follow me to our room again."

Lin led Chihiro to the same room she was in last time. This time, Lin easily found the right size clothing for Chihiro.

"Good thing you are so much older now. We don't have much size-xs anymore since Yubaba doesn't hire many kids."

"Yeah, I was that little useless girl back then but now I changed."

Chihiro changed out of her own clothes and put it aside. As the two of them started talking like sisters again, they came across a question.

"So Sen, how long are you staying this time."

"I'm not going to leave this time. I even signed a contract with Yubaba."

"Oh no."

"What?"

"Haku's not going to like this."

"Why not?"

"It was hard enough for him to get you out if Yubaba's contrct last time, this time may even be harder."

"But I don't want to leave. The human world had never been a home to me ever since I left. I'm happy here. I have my friends here and you're like a sister to me."

"Aww, that's so sweet Sen. I guess if staying here will make you happy, then he probably will let you."

"Oh and Lin, my real name is Chihiro, I would prefer that more."

"I'll try to remember that."

"So Lin, where's Haku?"

"I should have known that this question was coming. Miss him already?"

"Of course I miss him Lin. I waited for him for 10 years."

"Well he's usually here or at his river and in this case he's at his river."

Chihiro was a little disappointed at hearing that, but the two of them continued to talk until it was bedtime. They instantly fell asleep after that. Tomorrow was going to be a big day. It was Chihiro's first day of working at the bathhouse again.

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER, THINGS ARE STARTING TO GO BACK TO THE WAY IT IS FOR CHIHIRO. I'M SORRY IF I WAS CONFUSING YOU GUYS WITH ALL THE SEN AND CHIHIRO. JUST WANTED TO MAKE IT SO THAT CHIHIRO KNOWS THAT HER REAL NAME IS CHIHIRO, BUT PEOPLE IS STILL USED TO CALLING HER SEN. AND PLEASE JUST CONTINUE TO GIVE ME REVIEWS.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5: Big Tub Again

"Sen, I mean Chihiro. Damn it! Wake up!"

"I don't have school today." Chihiro said sleepily.

Lin was started getting annoyed by Chihiro for not waking up.

"Hmm, this should do the trick. Haku's back!"

"What? Where? When?" Chihiro suddenly sat up and was wide awake.

"I'm just kidding. That was the only way to wake you up."

"Lin, you scared me! Don't do that again."

"Fine! Fine! I won't do that again, but you better wake up now or Yubaba's going to yell at us."

"Let's go then."

When Lin and Chihiro went down the bathhouse, they were called to clean the big tub again. They cleaned up the floor and started scrubbing.

"Why do I always get stuck cleaning this big tub."

"I think Yubaba just want to torture is."

They finally gave up scrubing in 15 minutes. Lin told Chihiro to get an herbal water token and she went to get them some breakfast. When Chihiro got back from the foreman, Lin was not back yet. She waited awhile and heard someone call her name.

"Sen! There's a customer for you."

Chihiro greeted the customer and led the spirit to the big tub. She sent the token to Kamajii and waited for the rope to come down. She pulled it and water quickly came splashing onto the spirit.

"I'm surprised to see a human working here." The spirit said.

Chihiro smiled at him.

"My name is Takagi. I'm the Spirit of Darkness and Light."

"My name is Chihiro."

"I can sense something special in you. I will tell you future, only if you answer my riddle correctly, but you must come and find me afterwards."

"Okay… I will give it a try."

"It is greater than God and more evil than the devil. The poor have it, the rich need it and if you eat it you'll die. What is it?"

Chihiro thought for a while.

"Nothing." Chihiro answered quietly.

"You are indeed a very special and smart human. I will now tell you your future, but she must come find me first. I can wait as long as you want. Just come when you want to."

Takagi smiled and disappeared. In Chihiro's hand, Takagi left some gold as paying the bath and tips. Lin came back with their breakfast in her hands. After they finished, they continued working till the bathhouse closed.

Before Chihiro went to sleep, she thought about what Takagi said. He can read her future. Then she thought about Haku once more and drifted off to sleep. Half the night passed when a dragon flew back to his room in the bathhouse. He was tired and sleepy, not even knowing that a new human employee is now working here.

**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS SO FAR. I KNOW A LOT OF PEOPLE WANT ME TO UPDATE SOONER, BUT I'M TRYING MY BEST. PLEASE CONTINUE TO GIVE ME REVIEWS.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE, JUST BEEN SO BUSY THESE DAYS. THIS CHAPTER IS QUITE LONG, SO IT'LL KEEP YOU GUYS READING! KEEP GIVING ME REVIEWS PLEASE.**

Chapter 6: Love of Her Dreams

As Haku flew back to the bathhouse, moments with Chihiro had been replaying over and over in his head. He just can't stop thinking about her. When she was at his river, he could feel her soul as soon as her tears fell in. It's like he can almost touch her. After hours of flying, he was finally back in his room at the bathhouse. He could sense a human here at this moment, but he was too tired to find out who it was. He was even too tired to tell Yubaba he was back from his river and besides, it was the middle of the night. He went straight to bed and snored like the others.

He woke up late afternoon, still not knowing who the new employee was. He then heard a ring. Yubaba must have known he was back and awake now. He got on the elevator to the top floor and knocked on the door. He walked in just like always.

"You called for me?" Haku said to Yubaba, in the same tone like always.

"Well I see you're back now and you recharged from your sleep. It is now afternoon and the bathhouse are quite busy at this time, so I advise you to start working or else I'll make sure you don't see someone ever again."

Yubaba was hinting Sen, but not really letting him know that she's back yet. She knows that she can't control Haku anymore, but she thought she could still control Sen.

Haku came down the elevators, not knowing what to work on right now. He didn't even bother to see who the human was. Chihiro was the only human that would be in his mind. He decided to go to Kamajii and see if he needed help.

"Kamajii, I'm back from my river."

"Haku! So nice to see you back."

"Anything happen while I'm gone?"

"Hmm let me think... ahh do you know who's here?"

"No. Am I supposed to?"

"I just happen to know that she wants to see you."

Haku thought for a moment. A human came into the spirit world and found this place to stay at. I was at my river when she came. How does she know me?

"Okay then. Where is she?"

"She's probably with Lin."

Haku left the boiler room and headed to where all the baths are. He followed the scent and soon enough, he found her with Lin. He was so surprised to see who she was. It was the girl that Haku was dying to see.  
Haku was deciding how to start off the conversation with Chihiro, when all of a sudden, Lin walked out leaving only Chihiro behind. His heart was beating fast. He was nervous, but took the courage to start talking.

"It's weird how humans can change so much in just 10 years."

Chihiro heard a familiar guy voice talk to her. She turned around and realized that this was the moment she has been waiting for. Chihiro pinched herself, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming again, she wasn't! It was the boy that had been in her dreams, except that he was so much more tall and muscular. Although he still have the same hair and wore the same clothing, he looked way more handsome.

"Well we humans don't have the privilege to live forever, unlike you people."

"You seriously grown a lot, you look beautiful."

Chihiro blushed. "Thanks, you grown a lot too. For some reason, I still thought you were that little kid 10 years ago."

"I can change back if you want." Haku frowned a little when he said it.

"NO!" Chihiro said it so fast and loud that she felt a little embarrassed.

They went and sat by each other and started talking.

"So…it's been a long time since I seen you."

"Yeah, really long."

"It's great to see you again, we missed you so much."

As Haku was talking happily, thinking that Chihiro must had forgotten his promise. Suddenly, a painful stinging feel was left on one of his cheeks, which also brought him back to reality.

So, she had remembered his promise. Haku thought in his head.

Lin just got back at the moment Chihiro slapped Haku.

"Umm…did I miss something? Yeahh- I better leave you guys alone."

After Lin left, Chihiro started talking again.

"Haku! How could you break your promise?"

Haku was just opening his mouth to say something, but Chihiro stopped him by talking again.

"You abandoned me. I trusted you Haku. I really thought we were going to see each other again, but it's been 10 years, 10 YEARS that I haven't heard a thing from you. I starting thinking about things, started to think that you said all these things just to make me leave."

"Chihiro, I-" Haku was trying to say, but Chihiro cut her off again.

"Haku, do you know what it's like being abandoned? Do you know how many times I cried and talked to your river? I went there so many times that my parents started to think I have a crazy obsession with that river. And do you know how many times I tried to cross that Spirit gate? None of the times worked except this time."

While Chihiro was talking a breath, Haku tried talking again.

"I know you're mad, but let me-"Chihiro cut him off again.

"Mad? I'm not just mad. There is not a word to describe what I feel now. I waited for all these years and got nothing from you. After my little trip to the spirit world, I never felt the same in my world. It's like I'm lost in it."

Chihiro didn't sound that mad anymore. She sounded like she was full of sadness.

"I call out to you many things. I dream about you guys every night. If it weren't for your stupid promise, I wouldn't have been like this. Do you know what you did to me?"

Chihiro stood up. "Haku, just tell me one thing and don't dare lie to me about it. Did you just make that promise to make me leave?"

"Chihiro, I would never do that. I truly think that we were going to see again."

She saw Haku's innocent face and forgave him. Chihiro couldn't stand being mad at him for any longer.

"Okay, I'll forgive you, but don't lie to me ever again. Haku, how come you never came to look for me." Chihiro said.

"Chihiro, my river's been covered up for a long time now. Remember how I told you I couldn't go any further when we were at the staircase. Something was blocking me from it. I just couldn't find the way to break it."

"Well, there must be a time when you saw me at your river. Why didn't you talk to me."

"I did see you there a few times. I tried talking to you, but the part where you were at was just a small stream that it was impossible to reach to you. You could have heard me if you were at a bigger part of the river, but that's not possible since that was all covered up."

"I'm sorry."

"Wait. What? What are you sorry for?"

"I should have more faith in you. You did keep your promise. It just took a bit of time to make it happen."

"So you forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me."

"Yes, I do forgive you."

"Then I forgive you too!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Heartbroken

"How did you get through the spirit gate this time?" Haku asked Chihiro.

"I'm not sure. After all this time, it finally opened 10 years after."

"That's strange. A legend says that it can only be either opened by a spirit that is alive in the human world or when a large group of spirits is crossing the river. I guess that is true then.

After a long pause, Haku finally decided to say something again.

"So…helping Lin with her job again?"

"Well, it's kind of my job too."

"What are you talking about? Wait a second. Don't tell me you signed a contract with Yubaba again!"

Haku smacked his face.

"What's wrong with me working here?"

"I didn't want you to get into another contract with Yubaba. Last time, I was brave enough to bargain with her. I don't know if I'll be able to break the contract again this time."

"Don't worry about it."

"Why not?"

"I kind of already went over this with Lin. I like working here. Even though I get stuck cleaning the big bath, I get to be with you guys."

"No, I meant that you won't be able to go back to the human world while under contract."

"Oh, well you don't have to worry about that either. I don't plan on going back."

"What?! Chihiro, you have to go back."

"Why?"

"It's your world. You don't belong in the Spirit World."

Chihiro was starting to get mad again. She stood up to talk to Haku.

"You didn't mind me staying here last time."

Haku stood up too.

"I was just making you stay here long enough to rescue your parents. That's why I told you to get a job from Kamajii instead of Yubaba, he doesn't put people under contracts."

"But Haku, I want to stay here."

"I know that, but what I'm saying is that you can't stay here."

"And why is that? Don't you want me here?"

"Of course I do! But what we're talking about now is that you can't just throw your life in the human world away. You have your family, your friends there."

"Were you even listening to what I said before? My life was never the same when I got back to the human world. I was lost. I barely made any friends and my parents moved away 4 years ago. They won't mind if I leave. My real family is in here."

"I'm glad you consider us as your family, but regardless of what you say, you have to get back."

"I don't want to go back. Why are you making me leave?"

"Because it's the world you belong in."

"No, this _is _the world I belong in."

"Chihiro, you don't understand. Staying in the Spirit World is like putting a polar bear in the zoo. It doesn't belong in there. It's not its environment. It can last for awhile, but it won't last forever. That's why when you come here, you start to disappear. It's the food that stops it."

"I'll just make sure I get enough food then."

"No…it still won't work out. It's not just the fading away that you have to care about. There are many spirits out there that hate humans. Some of them can be quite strong and powerful. You'll get yourself killed. It's just not safe for you to stay here. "

"Is there another way that I can stay here with you guys then?"

"You can only stay here if you become a spirit."

"Make me a spirit then."

"I can't. I don't even think anyone can turn a human into spirit."

"Yubaba can turn people into pigs, how come you can't turn me into a spirit?"

"That's a different story. Pigs are still mortal and powerless, but spirits are immortal and they are stronger.

Chihiro frowned. She wasn't able to become a spirit. That still wasn't going to stop her. She didn't care if it isn't safe for her, even if that involves dying. She only wanted to stay here, to stay with him.

"Just do something! Anything!"

"Chihiro, there's nothing else we can do. I'm sorry. I want you to stay here too, but you got to leave."

"But I feel fine. In fact, I feel better than ever."

"Yeah! That's because you just got here. In a few years, you'll start to become weak and sick."

"Well I don't care! No matter what you say, I'm not leaving!"

"Chihiro, you don't have a life here and I can't just let you throw away you human life.

"Don't you understand? I don't have a life in the human world. This is the only place that I have a life in."

Tears were starting to pour across Chihiro's cheeks. She didn't want to face Haku anymore. She stormed out of the bath and headed straight for her room.

"What have I done?" Haku murmured.

**SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS ABOUT ANOTHER ONE OF CHIHIRO AND HAKU'S ARGUMENTS. I PROMISE THE NEXT WON'T BE ABOUT THEM ARGUING ANYMORE. OTHER THAN THAT, HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY READING THIS AND I WOULD APPRECIATE YOU GUYS GIVING ME REVIEWS! **


	8. Chapter 8

**FINALLY! HERE'S CHAPTER 8. I'M REALLY AM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG, BUT I WILL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE MORE AGAIN. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS. PLEASE CONTINUE TO WRITE ME REVIEWS, SO I CAN IMPROVE. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR ME, FEEL FREE TO WRITE IN REVIEWS AS WELL :)**

Chapter 8: Forgiving Him

While Chihiro was talking to Haku, Lin was busy talking to one of her best friends at the bathhouse. All of a sudden, she saw Chihiro walking towards their bedroom, all sad and angry. She wanted to stop Chihiro, but she was walking at such a fast speed. After a few moments, she saw Haku following her and calling her name. Lin quickly grabbed him to see what's going on.

"What happen in there, dragon?"

"Lin, I don't have time for this. I have to talk to Chihiro first."

"No! Tell me what happen now. If you go up there you'll make things worse."

"It was all just a misunderstanding."

"Tell me all of it now or you will regret not doing it later. And what are you spirits looking at!"

Several workers and customers stopped to watch the scene, but immediately left after hearing what Lin said.

"Now continue!"

"Lin, but I really should-"

"You could have told me by now."

"Fine, but can we at least go somewhere else with less people?"

Lin dragged Haku and her temper into the boiler room. This surprised Kamajii, but looking at Lin's face, he knew not to ask her any questions yet.

"So, what happened in there?"

"Chihiro and I were just talking. Then her contract with Yubaba came up and I told her why she can't stay. Now can I go?"

"No. What were you thinking telling her that? You stupid dragon!"

"It's true and you know it too."

"But you shouldn't tell her that. Not in the first meeting in 10 years. Aghh! Men, they always mess these things up." Lin sighed.

"I need to fix this now."

"If you go talk to her now, you're just going to make things harder. I'll go talk to her first."

"But-"

"No buts! Just follow my lead."

Lin stormed out of the boiler room, leaving Haku with Kamajii.

It was quiet when Lin approached the door of their bedroom.

"Chihiro, it's me Lin. I'm going to come in."

When Lin walked in, she found Chihiro starring at the calm sea.

"What happened?" Lin asked.

"Haku hates me."

"Why do you think that?"

"He wants me to leave."

"Haku cares so much about you and I'm sure he would love it if you stay with us."

"Well, he has a weird way of showing it."

"He's just trying to do what he thinks it's the best for you. He thinks that you are better off in the human world, even if that means you leaving us again."

"But you guys are my family."

Tears were starting to drip from Chihiro's eyes again.

"Now come on! Where's that brave girl that we seen 10 years ago?"

"She's all heartbroken." Chihiro said unhappily.

"Listen Chihiro! Haku really wasn't trying to get rid of you. He wants you here as much as I want you here. He cares about you so much that he's willing to never see you again if it means that you'll be happy back in the human world."

"But I wasn't happy there. Can't he understand that at all?"

"He can, but he doesn't want you to do anything without thinking. Are you actually willing to leave you life behind in the human world?"

"Yes I am!"

Lin thought for a moment. Now it was even harder to get Chihiro to leave the Spirit World. She'll just have to deal that later. Right now, it was to make Chihiro feel happier.

"I'm such an idiot! How could I mess up twice in just one conversation? She must hate me now. All I wanted to do was just what's best for her, even if that meant we had to be separated from out two worlds." Haku thought to himself.

As soon as he saw Lin walked out of their room, he asked "How is she?"

Before Lin answered, she slapped Haku's face.

"That was for being such an idiot and to answer your question now, she's better now, but she was quite sad before.

"Wow! Women can slap people quite hard sometimes." Haku thought.

"Can I, uh, go in now?"

"Yes, you can."

"Haku better come and apologizes." Chihiro thought.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Chihiro, may I come in."

"I can hear you just fine right there."

Haku ignored her and used his magic to open the doors anyway. He went in and sat beside Chihiro.

"I told you to talk outside."

"I wanted to apologize in person."

"Start talking then."

"When I said you couldn't stay here, it wasn't because I didn't want you to. It was just for your own good. I was just trying to think what's best for you. I didn't want you to suffer here. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. Could we just pretend that we didn't have that last conversation?"

Chihiro couldn't stay mad at him anymore.

"Does that mean that we didn't resolve the promise you made?"

Haku smiled, "Okay, not all of it then. Would you like me to make it up to you then?"

"Yes!"

"How would you like to come visit my river with me the next time I go?"

"Haku…I-"

"Is that a 'yes'?"

Chihiro nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, but unfortunately I just made a trip, so Yubaba would probably not let me take another few days off. I'm sure you'll still be here the next time I go."

Chihiro was smiling now. She was thinking if Haku is letting her stay.

Haku stood up now. "Now that we're finish with our business, we got some customers to take care of."

Haku offered his hand and Chihiro took it. They were off to work now.


	9. THANK YOU!

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WE WROTE A REVIEW TO ME TELLING ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY. I WILL TRY TO WRITE ASAP BUT HAVING SCHOOL KIND OF GETS IN THE WAY. I PROBABLY WILL ONLY BE ABLE TO WRITE/UPDATE DURING THE WEEKENDS, SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME. ANYWAYS, A NEW CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED NEXT WEEK, SO PLEASE WAIT JUST ANOTHER WEEK! THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY NOW. LOVE YOU GUYS 3**


End file.
